Mega Man 3
by Mohammed Rastapopolous
Summary: However, after Wily's imprisonment, he claimed he was a changed man. But after his new robots are created, they went berserk, which forced Mega Man along with other superheroes to stop those robots.
1. Rise and Fall of Wily

Characters on Mega Man's side:

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider Man, Iron Man, War Machine, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye

Characters on Wily's side:

Dr Wily, Proto Man, Callisto, Deadpool, Harley Quinn, Lex Luthor (secretly), Mercy Graves (secretly), Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Magnet Man, Hard Man, Top Man, Snake Man, Shadow Man, Spark Man, Gemini Man, Needle Man, Metal Man, Air Man, Heat Man, Flash Man, Bubble Man, Wood Man, Crash Man and Quick Man

 **Mega Man 3: Rise and Fall of Dr. Wil** **y (6th may 2063)** **(Over three years after Wily's punishment in the end of Mega Man 2 part 2)**

Two years after Wily's punishment, Wily was freed from his cell by Lex Luthor and claimed he was a changed man. Luthor, Mercy Graves and Wily began to create new robot masters; Magnet Man, Hard Man, Top Man, Snake Man, Shadow Man, Spark Man, Gemini Man and Needle Man. A year later, those robots are completely created. However, those robots goes out of control and start attacking (at least scare them away) humans. Mega Man along with other superheroes returns to defeat those robots and villains.

First Supergirl confronts and defeats Proto Man in 1st fight. Then Supergirl, Mega Man and Batman defeats Magnet Man.

After defeating Magnet Man, Supergirl confronts and defeats Proto Man again in 2nd fight. Then Supergirl, Iron Man, Human Torch, Invisible Woman and Spider-Man defeats Hard Man.

After defeating Hard Man, Nightcrawler and Cyclops defeats Snake Man, while Supergirl defeats Top Man. Then Supergirl confronts and defeats Proto Man again in the 3rd, and last fight. Now they are confronting those last four robot masters;

Batman and Robin defeats Shadow Man

Black Widow and Hawkeye defeats Spark Man

Jean Grey/Phoenix and Rogue defeats Gemini Man

Captain America defeats Needle Man.

However, even those robot masters defeated, there are still eight more. They're robot masters who those Superheroes previously confronted; Metal Man, Air Man, Heat Man, Flash Man, Bubble Man, Wood Man, Crash Man and Quick Man. Now the battle continues;

War Machine defeats Bubble Man

Cyborg and Invisible Woman defeats Flash Man

Mega Man defeats Metal Man

Spider-Man defeats Quick Man

Black Canary and Hawkeye defeats Wood Man

Ice Guy defeats Heat Man

Angel and Iron Man defeats Air Man, then defeating Crash Man.

After defeating those robot masters (originally from Mega Man 2), Supervillains returns to confront those Superheroes.

Storm confronts and in last defeats Callisto

Mega Man and Captain America defeats Deadpool

Black Widow defeats Harley Quinn

Ice Guy defeats Pyro

Wolverine defeats Lady Deathstrike

Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman defeats Dr. Doom

Spider-Man defeats Electro

War Machine defeats Green Goblin and Dr. Octopus

Batman and Robin defeats Bane

Supergirl and Black Canary defeats Magneto. Then those heroes also defeats Proto Man, and in last also defeats Dr. Wily (with his own ship). Wily fell from the ship, unharmed, he runs away. A day later Luthor shows a video in the "News" there Wily commits suicide, he also says "I'll allow Lex Luthor to take over my robots". Whatever, someone claimed that Wily faked his own death, and also claimed to hear that Wily ordered Luthor to create a copy or hologram of himself.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Luthor's Plot to Control Superheroes

Characters on Mega Man's side:

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Darci Roll, Supergirl (later), Wolverine (later), Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman (later), Harley Quinn (when she turns against Luthor), Deadpool (when he turns against Luthor), Cat Woman (later), The Thing, Human Torch, Spider Man (later), Iron Man, War Machine, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye (later)

Brainwashed characters:

Invisible Woman, Supergirl, Wolverine, Spider Man, Harley Quinn, Cat Woman, Deadpool and Hawkeye

Characters on Luthor's side

Dr Wily (hidden), Proto Man, Callisto, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Metal Man, Air Man, Heat Man, Flash Man, Bubble Man, Wood Man, Crash Man, Quick Man and Mecha Dragon

 **Mega Man 3: Luthor's Plot to Control Superheroes (1st july 2063** **) (About two months after Wily's defeat in the previous part of Mega Man 3)**

Nearly two months after Wily's defeat, Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves doesn't either seem to be nice. Later, they'll brainwash six of Mega Man's, two of former Luthor's allies and one strange character, "Cat Woman". Those other brainwashed characters are Invisible Woman, Supergirl, Spider Man, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Wolverine, Cat Woman and Hawkeye. However, Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves allows Mega Man 2 robot masters along with Proto Man to control them.

Mega Man and his allies (who aren't brainwashed) must confront against brainwashed heroes first (definitely without to kill them).

Batman and Captain America defeats Invisible Woman

Black Widow defeats Harley Quinn

Mega Man and The Thing defeats Deadpool

Robin defeats Cat Woman

Captain America defeats Wolverine

Batman defeats Hawkeye

The Thing defeats Spider-Man

Black Canary and Mega Man defeats Supergirl. After defeating those brainwashed Superhumans, those brainwashed went to hospital. However, those superheroes who weren't brainwashed, will continue to new battles. But this time they continuing this to battle Mega Man 2 robot masters;

War Machine defeats Bubble Man

Mega Man and Cyborg defeats Flash Man

Black Canary and Mr Fantastic defeats Wood Man

Ice Guy defeats Heat Man

Iron Man and Angel defeats Air Man, then defeating Crash Man

Mega Man defeats Metal Man

Captain America defeats Quick Man.

After defeating Mega Man 2 robot masters, those Superheroes defeats Mecha Dragon, which they previously defeated from Mega Man 2 Part 2.

Storm defeats Callisto

Ice Guy defeats Pyro

Wolverine defeats Lady Deathstrike

Human Torch and Captain America defeats Dr. Doom

Mega Man defeats Electro

War Machine defeats Green Goblin

Spider-Man and Cyborg defeats Dr. Octopus

Batman and Robin defeats Bane

Mega Man and Supergirl defeats Magneto

Then those heroes also defeats Proto Man, Mercy Graves and Lex Luthor.

Now, those heroes goes home to the "Justice of Superhumans".

Mega Man 3: Luthor's Plot to Control Superheroes: THE END


End file.
